The present invention relates to a multiple cartridge which can be assembled by plugging together single cartridges. In particular, the invention contemplates a pluggable multiple cartridge comprising at least two separately manufactured and optionally filled storage containers having outlets at one end, said outlets being shaped as to form together an outlet tube socket, the other end of said storage containers being attachable together by fixing means.
Pluggable cartridges, formed as double cartridges, are already known and can be found on the market in different forms. They are used for the discharge of two or multicomponent compositions. Pluggable cartridges are appropriate in particular in such cases where one of the components, typically the smaller one, namely the hardener, loses its activity or volatile matter at higher temperatures and must therefore be stored under cooling. Therefore, it is possible with pluggable cartridges to store the smaller storage containers separately under cooling and to combine them just before use with the bigger storage container.
All pluggable cartridges which are already known comprise a partial outlet tube socket on each storage container, and these partial outlet sockets will form a whole outlet socket upon plugging the receptacles together. A static mixing device may be put on the complete outlet tube socket and may be secured by a swivel nut. At their other ends, the storage containers are fixed together by fixing means.
The already known pluggable cartridges have serious problems as to sealing since the partial outlet tube sockets are only pressed together by the mixing device and the swivel nut. Furthermore, the parts at the outlet end require additional interlocking or positioning means. A further disadvantage of known pluggable cartridges is that the two pluggable components are not solidly assembled prior to securing by the swivel nut and have thus the tendency to fall apart.